Chocolate Pudding
by shattered petal
Summary: This was almost too easy. -Harvey/Donna


**author's note**: Just a warning: I've only watched six episodes of _Suits_, and a couple of sneak peeks for future episodes on YouTube so this one-shot may not be entirely accurate. I apologise in advance for that. However, this will be pre-series, to be on the safe side. Thanks, and hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: Chocolate Pudding  
**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: Implied Harvey/Donna

* * *

Karl Marx, the highly esteemed Philosopher, believed lawyers to be useless.

No talent or skill was involved in their work, therefore they were not required to build a successful, independent society. Harvey Specter wasn't aware of this, unlike his secretary, Donna. The temptation to inform Harvey _anyone_ could do his job was becoming a little too much. She shouldn't have taken an interest in Marx's work, _Das Kapital_–– which, by the way, was such a bitch to read she gave up.

After a rather arrogant comment about himself and his perfections, the words honestly slipped. By no means did Donna wish to offend her boss. Yes, he could do his job _very _well and he was aware of this. However upon hearing some Philosopher thought he was a useless specimen, Harvey refused to let it pass.

'Plenty of skill is required,' he said, leaning back in his chair. Surprisingly, he was taking this lightly. Or, at least, was _expressing_ the subject lightly. 'It's all well and good for Marcus or–– what's his name––'

'Marx.'

'Yeah, Marx, to say what he wishes. I _doubt_ he has the confidence to speak in front of a crowd. That takes talent. Plus, defending one's case, no matter how easy it is, requires _some_ skill.'

Donna nodded slowly. 'I _suppose_ one could argue, however, _anyone_ can learn these skills.'

It was then that Harvey looked offended. 'Are you implying something?'

'No!' He didn't look convinced. 'Oh... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'

Sarcasm. A tone Donna frequently used, and she was probably one of few, if not, _the only_ person on earth who could use it against him. 'Trust me, my job requires a high level of talent. I am able to coerce someone into thinking differently, stop someone from acting offensively, and, unlike any other Philosopher out there, I have balls to defend my theory.'

'Theory?' She cringed a little. 'I don't think you're using that term correctly, sweetie.' Harvey pulled a face at the pet name. 'So you can stop _anyone_ from doing something?'

'Absolutely.' Harvey smiled, somewhat smugly at her. Donna was immune to his obnoxious behaviour though. 'Anyone. All it takes is confidence and words.'

* * *

Naturally, Donna took this as a challenge.

It was past nine in the evening. Some of their colleagues had already headed home. Usually the newbies were the ones who toddled away after six. It was funny, to be honest, watching them skip away, unawares this job would actually steal their very soul. Donna enjoyed working in the evening. There was something cosy about darkness, and how the lamps seemed to illuminate the office.

Finally Harvey revealed himself from his room, as alert as this morning. Asking Donna to pass him a portfolio, his eyes caught sight of a chocolate yogurt on her desk.

She rose her eyebrows innocently when he frowned at her.

'You do know food cannot be eaten in here.'

Donna looked at the offending item. 'I see. Thing is, I wasn't _eating_.'

Curling his lips, Harvey returned back into his office.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Harvey didn't even raise his head when he spoke into the microphone attached to his laptop. 'Donna, why is there someone disturbing me? You should be––' _Knock, knock_. Exhaling slowly, Harvey rose his head. Then gestured for the woman to enter. 'What––' She slammed a folder onto the desk.

'You forgot this. As usual.'

Harvey spotted the chocolate pudding in her hand. 'Are you going to eat that?'

'I thought you said I'm forbidden to eat in here.'

'Well, you're carrying it around with you as if it was your own flesh and blood.'

Donna shrugged. 'I don't want anyone stealing it.'

Harvey looked at her bluntly. 'It's a chocolate pudding, Donna.'

'And...?'

'Who'd steal a chocolate pudding?'

'They taste nice. Who wouldn't? I know you've been giving it the eye every now and again.'

'I'm not going to steal your chocolate pudding.'

'... Someone else might.'

Harvey opened the folder. 'Fine. Eat it. Or, put it in your handbag or something.'

'Why?' Donna smiled a little. 'It's not distracting you, is it?'

'It's a chocolate pudding.'

'I know. But they can be so _distracting_, can't they?'

Harvey looked at her. No way could he work with this woman hovering over him, with her precious pudding. 'Eat it.'

There was a demanding tone in his voice. Conveniently, Donna already had a spoon with her, so she obeyed her boss's command. Slowly, the lid slid off and the spoon was dipped into the pudding.

Relieved Donna was finally ridding of it, Harvey resumed work.

Then he heard a soft little moan.

Harvey looked at her again, watching Donna gradually pull the spoon out of her mouth, eyes closed. The soft little moan was heard again, and she licked her lips. 'Mm, that tastes good.'

The man tensed.

Nothing could pry his gaze away from Donna now while her spoon circled in the chocolate pudding, before raising it, the yoghurt dribbling form the tip of the spoon. Harvey curled his toes when she dove in again, this time gliding her tongue across the bowl. She closed her eyes while her lips closed around the spoon again, slowly pulling. Again, that satisfied moan.

... Damn.

Harvey inhaled. 'Stop it.'

Donna rose a brow. 'You told me to eat it.' She licked her lips, very aware some of the chocolate had missed her mouth.

He said nothing, toes still curled, teeth jarred, mouth shut.

'Harvey, if I was offending you somehow, why didn't you tell me? I thought lawyers were good at stopping people from doing things they didn't like.'

Ah. So that was what it was about.

Harvey was holding his pen so hard he was afraid it might snap. 'Mm.' There was a problem though: he _did_ like what she was doing. Very much so. Swallowing, and unable to speak, Harvey lowered his head and continued working. However no matter how much he tried to read, none of it would be absorbed.

The man couldn't resist to raise his gaze and––

Donna dipped her finger into the chocolate yoghurt, and placed it into her mouth, sucking––

Oh _God_.

Harvey shot to his feet. With a pop, Donna removed her finger between her lips, and looked right back at him. Menacingly. Daringly.

'You're distracting me.'

She chuckled quietly. 'You're blaming _me_ for distracting you now?'

'Donna.'

'Harvey.'

God, she was sexy. Damn her. 'P–– Please leave. I, uh, I have some work to do.'

Satisfied and victorious, Donna finally moved, approaching the exit. _No one_ was able to make Harvey Specter stutter.

This was almost too easy.


End file.
